A bad return to the SGC for Sam Carter
by AvaGoode
Summary: Under heavy fire from the Goa'uld on their return to the SGC Sam gets hit by a staff blast. We visit each member of SG-1 and what they are filling while Sam is in the infirmary, we end with Jack and an unexpected twist!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does. This story is intended for fan fun only! Please don't Sue me!**

CHAPTER 1: The embarkation room

Major Samantha Carter was the last of four to come running through the open gate to get out of enemy fire as quickly as possible. As soon as Colonel O'Neill saw that she was clear he ordered at the top of his lungs "Close the Iris. Now!" But he was too late giving the order. As soon as the iris began to close; enemy fire came through the gate and hit Sam in the middle of her back causing her to fly forward with the hit and end up laying face down on the hard concrete just at the bottom of the ramp.

When the SG-1 finally noticed she was hit (as they all took cover from the open fire in the embarkation room) they all rushed towards her. First reaching her was Jack followed by Teal'c then Daniel; they could not believe what had happened. Daniel started shouting instantly he came over the shock of his friend lying there not moving at all and Jack trying his hardest to wake her up "MEDIC, WE NEED A MEDIC DOWN HERE!" Jack had given up trying to wake her up gently now and was shouting "CARTER, MAJOR SAMANTHA ANASTASIA CARTER, WAKE UP NOW THAT'S AN ORDER!" Daniel and Teal'c could hear the panic and tightness of this throat in his voice.

After couple of minutes the medics showed up the doctor of course being Dr. Janet Frasier being Sam's best friend she was just as shocked as the rest of SG-1 but did not hesitate to help her. There was no time to examine her in the embarkation room; so with the help of the nurses and a very worried Jack got her on the gurney careful enough not to move her too much as she might have damage to her spine, gently laid her down on the gurney face down to avoid putting any pressure on her back or on the wound she had got. General Hammond ordered Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c up to the briefing room to discuss what happened on the planet of P4X 996 and in the embarkation room.

CHAPTER 2: The briefing

While Sam is in surgery the rest of SG-1 have their debriefing to take off their minds about Sam. As ordered by General Hammond.

Hammond: "So tell me colonel, what exactly happened on P4X 996?"

Jack: "Well Sir, all I can say is we found this very boring place that Daniel was very interested in so he started babbling on about it; so generally I zoned out leaving Teal'c and Carter listening to him. So I think you are better off asking Daniel that question, Sir."

Hammond: "Doctor Jackson?"

Jackson: "Well Sir, Jack is right about finding out about the interesting place. And it was not boring Jack there were ancient writings there but not of ancient."

Teal'c: "Indeed, they were interesting Daniel Jackson."

Daniel: "Thank you, Teal'c"

Jack: "So we agree to disagree, yes?"

Daniel: "Yes, Jack. So Sir as I was saying…"

As soon as Daniel tried to explain to General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill suddenly rises.

Hammond: "Colonel?"

Jack: "How is Carter?"

They all turn around and stare at Janet. All of a sudden she feels the pressure of Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel all staring at her eagerly wanting to know how their friend is and that she will be ok.

Janet: "Sam is in a deep coma from the initial wound and is unresponsive." Janet tried to say this in front of all the men without breaking out into tears in the middle of the briefing room.

The first thing on Jack's mind was seeing her as soon as possible, simply to comfort her and try to keep her in the land of the living with him, this was also the first thing out of his mouth.

Jack: "Can we see her?"

As soon as Janet said "sure why not, Sam could use her friends" Jack was out of the briefing room and straight down to the isolation room where she was, like a bullet out of a gun.

CHAPTER 3: Sam in the Isolation room

As soon as Jack turned that corner into where Sam was he was horrified at how many machines were connected to her, there was one breathing for her, taking her EKG taking her brain activity and a her EEG taking her heart rate finally IV coming out of her right hand. Daniel and Teal'c came storming in after him and had the same reaction that Jack had.

Daniel: "Oh My God, Sam!"

Teal'c: …

Jack: "Daniel! Don't say that she is going to pull through this I know it! This is Sam she always does. Doesn't she?"

Daniel: "I guess...uh...she does."

Jack hears General Hammond coming and jumps out into hall.

Jack: "SIR!"

Hammond: "Colonel, what's going on?"

Jack: "Sir, I am going to let you in, but first you must prepare yourself."

Hammond: "Why, is Carter that bad?"

The words "Is Carter that bad" sunk to the bottom of Jack's heart.

Jack: "Yes Sir." Jack thought he would never have to answer that question about Sam that way.

Hammond: "Well as you warned me might as well get it over with and go and see how she is."

As soon as he turned the corner Hammond felt like he could throw up at how defenceless she looked and how out of it she was. Hammond for once was speechless none the less.

All of SG-1 wished to stay with her to make sure she pulls through this. Jack was so wishing that he could have time alone with her to make her feel loved and that he will always be there for her no matter what. This made him so thankful when Janet walked in with a serious look on her face but also a panicked on how the four men will take to her suggestion. She knew that she would not have a problem with General Hammond and Teal'c but she knew she would have a problem with Daniel and Jack, but more likely Jack being more difficult than Daniel.

Janet: "You four need sleep; you have been up for hours worrying about her."

Jack: "I don't need any sleep; I just need to know if my 2IC will be ok."

Daniel: "I know this is going to sound weird, but I agree with Jack on this one."

Hammond: "Colonel, get some rest that's an order. Same goes for you too Dr. Jackson."

Jack and Daniel: "Yes, Sir"

Teal'c: "If it makes you more comfortable O'Neill I will stay with her until you or Daniel Jackson returns."

Jack: "Thanks, T."

CHAPTER 4: Teal'c and Sam

As Teal'c plunged himself into a deep state of Kel'no'reem next to Sam, but he found it very difficult to stay deep next to her because he was so cautious of the machines beeping constantly and if anything to happen to her while she was in a deep state of meditation he would not forgive himself for looking out for her and betraying O'Neill since he promised him he would stay with her till he or Daniel returns.

Teal'c comes completely out of his Kel'no'reem when he senses someone enter the room. He springs his eyes open to find Doctor Frasier staring at him like she has never seen him Kel'no'reem before, but she and Teal'c knows she has but it fascinates her every time seeing such a brave warrior at peace with himself.

Teal'c: "Dr. Frasier, can I help you?"

Janet: "Teal'c, has there been any change with Sam?"

Teal'c: "There has not, Doctor Frasier, I am sorry to say."

Janet: "Ok I'm just going to check her vitals and the machines."

Teal'c must have sensed the sadness and the pain in her throat.

Teal'c: "Dr. Frasier, are you ok?"

Janet: "No Teal'c I'm not ok my best friend is most likely lying on her death bed and I haven't had the chance to say a proper goodbye to her yet and it is just making me so angry that she is lying here and there is nothing I can do to help her!" Realizing how she had spoken to Teal'c she quickly turned around and looked at him. "Oh my God, Teal'c I'm so sorry I did not mean to snap at you like that, I know you were seeing if I was ok as a friend. Can you forgive me?"

Teal'c: "You are most forgiven Dr. Frasier." As soon as Teal'c had said that Daniel waltzed in the room. "Daniel Jackson."

Janet turned around finding Daniel with serious bed head and his glasses on his head were wonky.

Daniel: "Any change to Sam?"

Teal'c: "No"

Daniel: "Teal'c why don't you go and get something to eat or do something to take your mind off Sam."

CHAPTER 5: Daniel and Sam

As soon as Teal'c left he was shortly followed by Janet after she had checked Sam's vitals. Daniel slumped himself into the nearest chair, until he realized the he was turning slowly into Jack. Agreeing with him on the Sam and now sitting like he would when he was bored.

"Hi Sam, how's it going?" He asked her as he expected her to answer her back. "I know this is going to sound weird but, I think Jack is starting to make a big impression me. Just earlier today I agreed with him and you even know that it is not right for me to agree with him, and just a few seconds ago I slumped in a chair like Jack would as if he was bored out of his mind." He expected her to laugh but she just laid there expression less.

"Come on Sam, wake up please, it's not the same without you around. You keep Jack from driving me insane and from me hurting him, I don't think I can do that without you around to pull me back; I mean Teal'c is good at that sort of thing but you know how he is he's not good personal interaction."

Jack: "Is that so?"

Daniel: "Jack! What are you doing here?"

Jack: "When I woke up I found Teal'c next to me. I asked him where you were and he exclaimed you said 'maybe you should go and get something to eat or do something to take your mind off Sam.' so I guessed this would be where you would be if Teal'c was next to me. Now I am going to give you the same order."

Daniel: "But Jack!"

Jack: "Daniel you have been with Carter for hours."

Daniel: "Fine Jack, if anything happens I want to know."

CHAPTER 6: Jack and Sam

After Daniel left Jack sat in the chair where he was sitting the only difference was that he moved closer to her. He was so close to her he could smell her lemon shampoo; her smell was so intoxicating to him that the smell sent shivers down his spine.

The one to have got the shot in the back not her, if he had got shot her life would not be on the line at the moment. For this he blamed himself for her getting hurt.

He muttered under his breath "We should have been tighter; I should have had her back."

All of a sudden her machines started beeping like crazy, he grabbed her hand tightly, he suddenly burst out in anger "Damn it Carter, don't you dare leave us now!"

Janet came running in the room to find out what has happened her EEG was plummeting this was when Janet shouted "CODE BLUE, IN ISOLATION ROOM ONE!" Jack started to panic.

Jack: "Code blue what is that?!"

Janet: "It means her hearts stopped beating, Colonel."

Jack: "Her hearts stopped beating! Well Doc, bring her back to the land of the living!"

Janet: "Yes, Sir."

After an intense 5 minutes Sam was back in the world of the living with him. This was the time he decided to dip down into his BDU's and pulled out a velvet box.

Janet could not believe her eyes what was happening Jack was purposing to Sam whilst she was in a coma and might not even survive this.

Jack was looking down at the ring when Daniel and Teal'c walked in.

Daniel: "Jack what's going on?"

Jack: "Proposing to Carter, I mean Sam she needs to know how I feel about her. How much I love her with my whole heart, even more than I could Sara but slightly less than Charlie."

Teal'c: "O'Neill, look."

Jack: "What, what is it?"

Teal'c: "She made a noise"

Jack grabbed her hand and started encouraging her to wake up he kept on saying to her "Come on Sam, wake up, come on."

She slowly began to open her eyes "Come on Sam, that's it, open your eyes come back to us!"

Just as he said it her eyes sprung open wide and she started choking.

Jack: "What's going on? Everything is alright your back now with us just stop choking, please Sam your fine, Sam your fine."

Janet: "Everything is fine Sir she is chocking because there is a tube in the throat breathing for her and now she can breathe on her own now."

Jack: "Well what are you waiting for remove the tube now, or are you waiting for Christmas?"

Janet: "It's out."

Sam started breathing very heavily to get back her breath. They all had a massive smile on their faces.

Janet: "I better go and call General Hammond, and tell him the good news."

Jack: "Welcome back Sam to the world of the living."

Samantha: "Sir, 'Sam'?"

Jack: "Yes, Sam and for now on for you out of the work place and off duty it's Jack for you and Sam for me just to make it fair to you."

Samantha: "Yes, Jack."

Jack almost forgot what he was going to do before Daniel and Teal'c walked in.

Jack managed to get down on one knee and again pulled out the velvet box out of BDU's.

Sam's eyes widened. "Jack?"

"Sam I love you, I always have and I will always love you. So can you make me the happiest man in world no yet the the galaxy and let me make you my wife?"

"Yes of course Jack, I would love to marry you and make you the happiest man in in the world no yet the galaxy."

Jack was so happy when he heard her say these words that he grabbed her face and gave her a deep passionate kiss at the beginning of their life together.

THE END


End file.
